conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis II of Sierra
}} | image = Lewis II.jpg | image_size = 250px | succession = King of Sierra | moretext = | reign = June 23, 1927–September 18, 1945 | reign-type = Reign | coronation = December 10, 1927 | cor-type = Coronation | predecessor = Lewis I | pre-type = Predecessor | succession2 = Emperor of Hani | reign-type2 = Reign | reign2 = June 23, 1927–September 18, 1945 | predecessor2 = Lewis I | successor2 = Lewis III | succession3 = King of Alaska | reign3 = June 23, 1927–September 18, 1945 | reign-type3 = Reign | regent = | reg-type = Prime Minister | regent3 = (1927-1933) | (1933-1939) | (1939-1945) }} | reg-type2 = Prime Minister | successor = Lewis III | suc-type = Successor | spouse = Maylene of Michigan | spouse-type = | consort = yes | issue = | full name = Stephen Henry Alexander | era name = 真和 (Zhēn Hé) | era dates = 1927–1945 (Zhenhe 1–Zhenhe 19; ) | regnal name = Lewis II | posthumous name = Lewis II, the Late King and Protector of the Sierrans | temple name = | house = House of Columbia | house-type = Royal house | father = Lewis I | mother = Martha of Claremont | date of birth = June 7, 1888 | place of birth = Occidental Palace, Porciúncula | date of death = September 18, 1945 (aged 57) | place of death = , Gold Coast | date of burial = September 27, 1945 | place of burial = King's Crypt at La Brea, Porciúncula | religion = | occupation = | signature_type = | signature = }} Lewis II (Stephen Henry Alexander; June 7, 1888–September 18, 1945) was King of Sierra and Alaska, and Emperor of Hani from June 23, 1927 until his death on September 18, 1945. Through his ancestry, Lewis II was a direct descendant of , the last monarch recognized by the Jacobites to have ruled , , and , and was the third Sierran to lay claim to the thrones of the aforementioned countries. During his reign, he held the , Zhēn Hé (真和), and the historical period in Sierra during Lewis' reign is referred to as the Zhenhe period. He is known officially by Jacobites as Henry X, II, & I, each ordinal number corresponding to the number of monarchs that bore the name "Henry" in each of the countries: England and Ireland (X), Scotland (II), and Sierra (I). Lewis was born in Porciúncula at the Occidental Palace to Crown Prince Lewis, Duke of Newark, later Lewis I of Sierra, and Martha, Duchess of Newark, later Queen Martha of Claremont. As the eldest grandchild of Smith I (the progenitor monarch of Sierra), Lewis II became the in the line of succession to the Sierran throne at the age of five in 1893, following the death of his grandfather, and the subsequent ascension of his father. He was educated at the Saint Vibiana Priory School in Porciúncula, and later in Santa Monica. Like his father, Lewis pursued his secondary education at The Presidio where he earned his bachelor's degree in medicine before serving the Royal Navy from 1906 to 1910. On his 23rd birthday in 1911, Lewis was named the Duke of Newark by his father, and entered the Sierran realm of politics as his father had at his age. In 1913, he married Princess Maylene of Michigan, marking the first time a Sierran royal married with a foreign royal (previously, the members of the Sierran Royal Family married only Sierran nobles or commoners). He ascended the throne and became the third monarch of the House of Columbia in late 1927 following the death of his father. He inherited a country that prospered under his father's reign, but soon dealt with the economic downturn and political stagnation that came during the . In addition, the country was undergoing radical change ushered forth by the Sierran Cultural Revolution, which continued throughout the entirety of his reign. Faced with a nation suffering from low wages and high unemployment, Lewis partook in the expansion of government involvement in Sierran economy and the reforms championed by Prime Minister Job Smit. Among the reforms and programs he oversaw included the abolition of the and the creation of the Interprovincial and K.S. Highway Project. In late 1941, Lewis' reputation and respect as a monarch was damaged when his highly publicized affair with his secretary, Myrtle Riviera, came to light, nearly forcing him to abdicate. Lewis' scandal was inadvertently forgotten when the Japanese launched a surprise attack on the Anglo-American naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, prompting Sierra to enter as a combatant. As a wartime king, he helped maintain public morale, and continued to advance meaningful reforms in a war-oriented economy. The war mobilized the Sierran economy to unprecedented levels, and Lewis enjoyed immense popularity by the time the war had reached its later stage. He controversially backed the then-secretive , and allowed the development of nuclear weapons to occur on Sierran federal lands, which were later revealed only after his death. On September 18, 1945, more than two weeks after the surrender of Japan and the end of World War II, Lewis was killed in an automobile accident. Riding in the passenger seat of a in , Lewis and his chauffeur, Hank Cranston, were instantly killed at an intersection when a large truck crashed into Lewis' side. His premature death came as a shock to many Sierrans and prompted Parliament to introduce widespread regulations on traffic and transportation safety, many of which continue to be in use today and are collectively known as the King Lewis II Memorial Acts. Name Lewis II was as Stephen Henry Alexander. As a prince, he was referred to by his given middle name as Henry. When Lewis ascended the throne, he assumed the regnal name, Lewis, in honor of his father, Lewis I. Lewis' era name, Zhēn Hé ( ), was chosen by the College of Arms, and was the first Sierran monarch to receive a Chinese era name at the time of his coronation (the practice had only begun a few years prior during his father's reign). His era name is officially anglicized as "Zhenhe". When literally read in Chinese, the name reads "true peace", deriving from the phrase, 認真和諧 (serious and harmonious), but is conventionally understood in Sierran Hanzi as a variation of the phrase, true and true. According to Sierran custom and royal protocol, the king was always referred to verbally by his English regnal name (Lewis II), while his Chinese era name (Zhen He) was used in official documents, including internal messages between government agencies, formal edicts,and all acts passed by Parliament affixed with the . His era name was also used as part of the Sierran era calendar scheme, which calculated years based on the number of years during a particular Sierran monarch's reign. When Lewis II ascended the throne, the Zhenhe period began, starting at "Zhenhe 1" or "ZH 元". Early life Lewis II was born on June 7, 1888 at Occidental Palace, Porciúncula, during the reign of his grandfather, King Smith I. He was the eldest son of the Duke and Duchess of Newark (later King Lewis I and Queen Martha), and was the eldest grandson of Smith I. His father was the eldest son of King Smith I and Queen Rachel, while his mother was the eldest daughter of James Wellington, 1st Earl of Claremont, and Margaret, Countess of Claremont. At the time of his birth, he was second in line to the succession to the throne, and was styled as His Highness Prince Stephen of Newark. He was as "Stephen Henry Alexander" at the , though he was legally named "Stephen Henry Alexander Miller" in accordance to federal statute and royal convention. Lewis was raised directly by the Duke and Duchess of Newark at their official residence of the Château Frémont in Santa Monica. Shortly before Lewis reached the schooling age of 5, he became the Crown Prince of Mojave as his father assumed the throne as King and as a result, moved into the Occidental Palace, the place of his birth. As the eldest son of the King, he automatically took the title of Duke of Mojave. Shortly thereafter, he was enrolled at the Saint Vibiana Priory School where he was given non-preferential treatment by the school and his peers. After completing primary education, he attended Santa Monica High School at his father's discretion, against the wishes of Parliament, who wanted the young prince to be educated at a private boarding school as other upper-class students generally did at the time. Military career and education Upon graduating in 1906, Lewis attended The Presidio in San Francisco City where he followed his father's footsteps in military training and service in the Royal Navy. He was inducted as a midshipman and joined the Calaveras Platoon where he trained for six-weeks before serving on the HMS Sonoma Bear from 1906 to 1907. Lewis was promoted to sub-lieutenant before he concluded his service with the Navy in 1907 and transferred to the Royal Army at the Fort Irwin Military Royal Training Center near , Inland Empire. From there, he served with the King's Royal Sabers Corps, and the 9th Royal Hussars for a six-month commission. He was made lieutenant during his brief service there and was certified with the Royal Cross-Branch Award following the conclusion of his military service at the age of 20. Prince of Mojave Upon his return from military service, Lewis was created Prince of Mojave on January 1, 1908 and an investiture ceremony was held on that same date. Immediately following Lewis' investiture, the Prince of Mojave delivered his first address to Parliament in such capacity, echoing the parallels between himself and his father, and his hope for the continued prosperity and growth of the Kingdom, although the speech itself was notoriously short, concluding only after five minutes. Unlike his father who was known to be quite boisterous and direct, Lewis was soft-spoken and coy, preferring to shy away from public functions. He feared delivering speeches, and never fully overcame the anxiety even after he ascended as King. Although he was of mature age, his investiture as the Duke of Newark was delayed by his father for another three years. His father wrote frankly on the decision in 1914, "Lewis needed the time to develop the skills necessary to become King one day. A strong country requires an effective, firm leader, not a little worm who slinks away." While Lewis was well-mannered and intelligent, he was easily exhausted by social functions, and his status as a bachelor with no visible private life insinuated rumors that he was . In addition, he suffered from a , which further dampened his confidence. His mother, Queen Martha told the family governess Lisa Harrington, "He is much unlike his father at this age. Rather than being adventurous, bold, and unrestrained, my son is reserved, frightened, and abysmally dull." Nonetheless, despite such personality differences, Lewis was inspired by his father's career as prince, and sought to emulate him. Engagement and marriage Lewis first met Princess Maylene of Michigan in 1894 at the age of 6 during the Sierran Royal Family's state visit to the Kingdom of the Great Lakes. The House of Columbia and House of Dubois were steadfast friends, and forged a close alliance between the Kingdoms of Sierra and the Great Lakes. By 1900, there were already talks of a marriage between members of the two royal houses with Lewis as a prospective suitor for one of the Dubois' royal daughters. Initially, neither of the two considered each other romantically, nor were they particularly close. Although Lewis frequently encountered Maylene in his teenage years, he did not see her again until he finished his military service. Lewis met Maylene again in 1914 when the Dubois family visited the Occidental Palace. The Dubois stayed for two weeks and during this time, Lewis bonded with Maylene, and began to develop interest in her. On one night, they walked along the Palace gardens and spoke deeply about their own lives and experiences. According to Michael Kearney, a prominent Sierran royal biographer, Lewis was "instantaneously besotted by Maylene and yearned to confide with her always as his wife". By the time the Dubois were prepared to leave, Lewis asked for Maylene's hand from her father, shocking many including his own family. After only three months of engagement, Lewis and Maylene married at the Cathedral of Saint Vibiana in Porciúncula in a move that was criticized by some within the Royal Family as "too sudden and rash", with Lewis I and Martha privately expressing concern on the relatively short period of Lewis and Maylene's engagement. "They have hardly gotten to truly know each other and I fear the flames of infatuation may soon die out sooner than expected," the King complained. After their wedding, the royal couple celebrated their honeymoon in Alaska, and toured the country where they were received warmly by the Alaskan government and people. Together, Lewis and Maylene fathered two children: Robert (later Lewis III) and Alexandra (later Queen Consort of Mariana) and resided in the Château Frémont, the traditional residence of the Crown Prince, where they remained until Lewis' ascension in 1927. Pre-regnal years On June 3, 1916, Lewis was granted the title, Duke of Newark, by his father, signaling his elevated status as the future monarch of Sierra. Having received substantial speech training from Dr. Kenny Livermore, Lewis believed he was qualified enough to start fulfilling more of the duties expected as the Duke of Newark, which was to assist and represent the King. Lewis made his first formal appearance as the Duke of Newark by attending a joint meeting between the Privy Council and the Executive Council on the following day of his investiture. His first major action was to represent the King while the latter was away on a conference meeting with foreign leaders in Chicago in March 1917. On the brink of entering , Lewis was acutely aware of the rapidly changing political environment, and took advantage of the time to demonstrate his newfound public skills. His first radio broadcast speech was well-received, although Lewis later said in a 1920 interview, "To the radio's credit, my oral performance was only good because no one was watching me." During Sierra's participation in World War I, he and the rest of his family served as moral support for the Sierran people. The Duke of Newark made frequent, personal visits to national bases as a fellow serviceman and wrote weekly articles for large papers including the Porciúncula Times on his thoughts of recent developments in Europe, and his appreciation for the ongoing effort of fellow Sierrans deployed overseas, and those helping at home. Reign Early reign On June 23, 1927, Lewis I succumbed to a fever after years of deteriorated health, which resulted in Lewis' own ascension as the next King. Per previously established convention, Lewis' coronation was to be held six months following his ascension in order to allocate the time and resources to execute the ceremony. Nonetheless, a weeklong combination mourning the loss of Lewis I and celebration of Lewis II was held nationwide, with it concluding with Lewis I's burial below the Parliament Building Rotunda in the King's Crypt. Almost immediately after Lewis' reign began, Parliament had already expressed reservations against the King. They were at unease with the King's personality and style of speech, who failed to capture the charisma his father exuded. "The words that come out from His Majesty are stiffer than my wife's back for God's sake," complained Senator Kegan Breton, 3rd Earl of Montclair after hearing one of the King's speeches. The public initially held a more or less ambivalent attitude towards the King, who were still deeply saddened by the death of Lewis I. Lewis was more accustomed to his private life as prince where he seldom made public appearances, and was filled with anxiety for the first few months of his early reign. "I have a sense of duty to lead my people yet I do not have the strength to muster courage and confidence within myself to do it," he wrote to his second-cousin Lord Edward Turnbull from Michigan. Lewis inherited the throne towards the final years of the , a period of sustained economic growth and technological advancement spurred from the post-war economy. Enjoying the height of his father's legacy which came into fruition, Lewis presided over a Sierra that was markedly different from the one ruled under his grandfather, Smith I, less than half a century then. Among the first actions he undertook as King was switching the Sierran line of succession rule of primogeniture from the traditional male-preference to absolute, thereby ensuring that succession from within the Royal Family with by determined by age without regard to sex. The move was a symbolic nod from the King's part to the recent achievement of women's suffrage, which was attained nationally earlier in 1917 under his father's own reign. Great Depression As the 1920s came to a draw, the economy slumped, before collapsing entirely after the 1929 , originating from Hudson. Suffering from , relief programs were unable to provide adequate services to the tens of thousands of Sierrans who had lost their jobs and assets in the wake of the collapse. The economic downturn of Sierra was a humbling moment for the Kingdom, which had been accustomed to almost unstoppable growth for the past twenty years. Lewis II, sensing the nation was in need of clear-headed leadership, sought to remediate the ills of his own people as his father had before him. He met with newly elected Prime Minister Job Smit, the first Royalist prime minister in office since Joseph Sterling, who left in office in 1901. Smit, a populist, was widely credited for overhauling the Royalist Party, by aligning the party's platform to match with the ideals of the Sierran Cultural Revolution and promising to support beneficial reforms for the Sierran middle class. Considered a political outsider, Smit was viewed wearily by the party establishment who would disrupt business and noble interests. Lewis II and Smit developed a close friendship and political alliance, as Lewis was eager to influence policy, but this relationship worried Parliament as they saw the King as far too impressionable and too inexperienced. House Speaker at the time remarked, "His Majesty should stick strictly to receiving advice, rather than dictate it." Another source of criticism drawn against the King was the Royal Family's comfortable wealth in contrast to normal Sierrans. "While we lined up for the , the King ," sparred Sierran poet Martin Ziętek. To accost the accusations of hypocrisy and indifference, Lewis broke tradition by removing tax-exemption from the Royal Family, and spending at least two days of the week without electricity or luxuries. He tried to make more frequent public appearances, but eventually reduced them to monthly visits to orphanages, homeless shelters, and other places. As Smit's policies proved to be moderately successful, Lewis benefited from the popularity of the reforms and was seen as a responsible force behind the positive results in economic recovery. Privately however, Lewis was bereft of confidence, believing he had no part in the changes. "I attend and hear the meetings, and I receive counsel, but I have never done anything in practice," he lamented to his wife. Myrtle Riviera scandal On November 17, 1941, The San Francisco Herald-Examiner broke the news to the public that the King was allegedly involved in a sexual relationship with his former personal secretary, Myrtle Riviera, who was a married woman with two children at the time. An anonymous tip from within the Royal Household claimed that Riviera, who had worked in the Palace, had several intimate encounters with Lewis during the 1930s, and a concurrent civil lawsuit attempt made by Riviera against Lewis was made known to the public. At the time the news hit the public, she was raising a three-year-old son, Richard, whose biological father was later confirmed to be Lewis himself. Myrtle had privately demanded Lewis on several occasions through confidential channels to provide her financial support for their child. Through Lewis' own admission later, he privately dismissed Riviera from her post in 1938 after he discovered she was pregnant with him. News of the scandal shook the nation and caused public uproar against Lewis whose popularity prior to the news was shaky at best, and abysmal at worst. Approval ratings for the King plummeted to 13% three days after The San Francisco Herald-Examiner and other newspapers began circulating the news of the scandal. Lewis initially denied the reports, and maintained that he and Riviera had a strictly business-oriented relationship, and that her dismissal was mutually agreed upon at the time. In addition, Lewis claimed immunity from any prosecutions made against him in court as King under the Sovereign Legal Proceedings Act of 1867, a claim that was confirmed by the Supreme Court. By November 23 however, Parliament, motivated by public outrage, launched a rare bipartisan investigation of the scandal. Parliament leaders suspected that Lewis had sent to Riviera to drop the case, and agreed to pay for her through a secret channel. The Privy Purse recorded the financial transaction between Lewis' new private secretary and Riviera, which at the time, was not required to disclose any proceedings unless ordered by an issued court . In addition, the Royal Bureau of Investigation had known of the affair for some time by the King's admission and had subsequently suppressed any information surrounding Lewis' business with Riviera in all official documents. In order to uncover the details of the scandal and confirm the allegations, Parliament held joint hearings of several individuals from within the Royal Palace and relevant government bodies in their connection to the cover-up. During this time, Lewis, who opted to not attend the hearings, continued to deny all of the allegations, and maintained his innocence. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Salinas, who had backed the King, decided to by backing his colleagues in operating the investigation. On December 4, the Supreme Court issued a subpoena against the Privy Purse in conjunction with the Ministry of Justice in obtaining the relevant files in connection to the scandal. Within two days, the Privy Purse complied and released a cache of documents linking Lewis' continued connection with Riviera. In light of these news, Parliament prepared to force Lewis to abdicate as public outrage over the scandal reached its zenith. Outed, Lewis publicly acknowledged his former extramarital affair with Riviera that night on national television, and expressed deep regret, begging for forgiveness. Although he did not intend to abdicate, he emphasized his willingness to comply and "atone for his sins". Although abdication seemed imminent, controversy over the scandal were sidelined the next day after the Imperial Japanese bombed the Anglo-American naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. World War II Historians and biographers agreed that the timing of the Pearl Harbor attack, and Sierra's entry into World War II thereafter saved Lewis II from certain abdication and public shaming. Immediately after news of the attack spread across the country, politicians, nobles,and countrymen rallied behind the King as he delivered a speech before the Senate floor, urging resolve and assuring his faithful dedication in leading the country through uncertainty. He spoke aggressively against the attack, and broke off any contact with the Japanese and later, German governments, and favored close cooperation with Sierra's Anglo-American neighbors. Lewis controversially backed the and was personally involved in its oversight and implementation. He frequently made appearances to the public in Las Vegas, which was near Area 51, the main site of nuclear weapons testing in Sierra, where he would frequently visit scientists and military leaders. Out of respect and homage to the Royal Navy, he often dressed in his naval uniform in all formal occasions, and visited warships prepared to depart, bidding farewell to the crew members. Although there were talks of implementing an internment program on citizens of Japanese descent similar to those enforced in Canada and Missouri, Lewis publicly opposed such measure, and stressed their loyalty to the Kingdom, and the Kingdom's commitment to a "harmonious society of all races". During World War II, he provided refuge for the Marianan Royal Family including King Johan II of Mariana following the family's exile from Mariana by invading Axis forces. Lewis II allowed the family to temporarily reside with his family until they could find a house in Porciúncula. He also gave refuge to Alexander II of Banat and the Banatian Royal Family who faced similar circumstances, and fostered close ties with both the Houses Van Draak and von der Bellen that have continued onto the present-day. All three reigning monarchs, who shared the ordinal numeral "II", were nicknamed the "Triad of Two" by Sierran media due to their bonds among each others. "Johan and Alexander, they are two friends whom I invest all my trust and honor in. They are the dearest and closest friends one could ever hope for. They help keep me at ease when I am low and keep my spirits high," Lewis II mused during the two foreign families' residence at the Occidental Palace in 1942. Death After World War II ended with the surrender of Japan, Sierra returned to peacetime and celebrated its victory as an Allied nation. Just as World War I had strongly elevated his father's popularity, World War II saved Lewis II from disgrace, and he was honored for his involvement throughout the world as the strong leader he had dreamed of becoming. During his final weeks, he spent time interacting with the public, conducting televised interviews, attending sports events, and visiting hospitals with wounded veterans. He delivered his final address before Parliament on September 16, 1945, two days before his death, as a congratulatory speech to parliamentary leaders and members for their contributions to the war effort. On September 18, 1945, a Tuesday, Lewis II woke up early in the morning to go on a weekly drive to San Fernando Valley. He was scheduled to award seventy-five military servicemen who had distinguished themselves in battle in the Pacific Theater later that day. Every week, he was driven by his chauffeur, Hank Cranston, around the Gold Coast to admire the scenery and to purchase fresh jar of plums from a local ranch in for himself and the Royal Family. Royal protocol at the time permitted the King to travel so long as he was accompanied by a royal attendant, and made known to the Lord Steward of his whereabouts. Since the trip was frequent and scheduled, he and Cranston were allowed out the palace grounds just before sunrise without hesitation. The King and Cranston rode in the Royal Private Sedan, a modified 1940 Cadillac Town Car, and departed at 5:37 am according to official records. Although they were originally headed for Calabasas, Lewis wanted to eat breakfast at a local restaurant and surprise the patrons there. With this in mind, Cranston made a detour and headed towards Pasadena which was in the opposite direction of their destination. At 6:22 am, soon after Cranston exited into North Lake Avenue off of the Gold Coast Provincial Route 41 eastbound, they crossed an intersection at East Villa Street, and were on Lewis' side by a large commercial truck which had ignored the red light. Lewis was instantly killed while Cranston suffered fatal injuries, and later died on his way towards the hospital, while the truck driver, 47-year old Issac Reynolds, suffered only minor injuries. When local authorities discovered it was the King who was involved in the accident, the Royal Household was immediately notified and was the first to break the news regarding the King's death. News of the unexpected accident caught the nation by surprise, and dampened the national post-war mood. Lewis' son, Robert, succeeded him, and delivered solemn remarks at the Parliament in his father's place. Distraught, the military decoration ceremony that his father would have attended was postponed for a later date, and two weeks of national mourning was commenced. In the ensuing months, Parliament passed new laws and regulations surrounding traffic safety and highway standards, including requiring all car manufacturers to have seat belts in their vehicles, and adopting a nationwide standardized system of signage and street markings. Reynolds, the truck driver who struck Lewis and Cranston, was charged with two counts of first-degree involuntary manslaughter and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. A was arranged two weeks after his body was processed by the Royal Coroner, though his body was so damaged and disfigured that he was the only monarch in Sierran history to ever be lain in state with the casket partially closed. Only the top part revealing his head was open, and a special face mask was applied over his head to hide the bruises he had received there. His body remained underneath the Parliament Building Rotunda for 3 days following a commemorative parade beforehand (breaking tradition of it being held afterwards) and was summarily buried with his father and grandfather in the King's Crypt below the Rotunda floor. Legacy Contemporary scholars have consistently agreed that Lewis II has been the least popular Sierran monarch. Although he was remembered for his rich leadership during World War II, in the intermittent years after his tragic, circumstantial death, public discussion surrounding his extramarital scandal and jebbish-style of leadership prior to the war re-emerged during the later reign of his son, Lewis III. He has also been criticized since-then, for his involvement in the Manhattan Project. He was accused by critics for engineering the nuclear weapon program behind public eye which spurred the Great Basin controversy, although declassified documents that he himself had little to do with the process and was merely a vocal supporter. Historian and scholar James Berwick remarked in his 1999 book, The Shy King, "It was widely known that Lewis II was a weak and ineffective leader. He was someone who rode the coattails of his far more charismatic and politically revered friend, Prime Minister Smit, and falsely attributed for doing what his friend did. He is well-known for taking the credit of popular policies he hardly articulated." Several parks, buildings, streets, and landmarks have been named in Lewis II's honor including King Lewis II Square in Pasadena (near the site of his death), King Lewis II Highway (a section of Interprovincial 2C), King Lewis Theater in Glendale, and the King Lewis II Memorial Park in West Porciúncula. His life and reign was dramatized in Hollywood television drama King Henry, which ran from 2006 to 2008, with two seasons. An anime adaptation by Tokki Studios was made in 2010, closely following the dramatized plot of the live-action drama. Titles, styles, honors, and arms Titles and styles *'June 7, 1888–January 1, 1908': His Highness Crown Prince of Sierra *'January 1, 1908–June 3, 1916': His Royal Highness Crown Prince of Sierra and Prince of Mojave *'June 3, 1916–June 23, 1927': His Royal Highness Crown Prince of Sierra, Prince of Mojave, and Duke of Newark *'June 23, 1927–August 15, 1945': His Imperial Majesty The Archduke and King of Sierra, Emperor of Hani, King of Alaska, Protector of Sierrans Official grand title His Imperial Majesty, Lewis the Second, , The Archduke and King of Sierra and Protector of Sierrans, Sovereign of Bénieîle, and of the Channel Islands, and of the Deseret, and of Hawaii, and of Los Pacifícos, and of the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, and of Rapa Nui, and of the Sierran Samoa, and of All Other Loyal Lands and Islands; Emperor of Hani, Archduke of Hanyang, King of Tondo, Duke of Lusong, and of Bisayo, and of Shonanmin, and of Palawan and Cuyo, and of Solwoun; King of Alaska, Grand Duke of Sitka, Duke of Juneau and of Nome, and of Anchorage; High Lord Superintendent of the Realm, Head of the Realm, et. al Coat of arms , , and a fixed in a |supporters = Dexter, a grizzly bear regardant proper, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the sinister a banner charged with the Standard of Saint Andrew, Sinister a deer proper collared or, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the dexter a banner or charged with the Standard of Saint George. |compartment = Motto 'Libertas sine sacrifico' in the compartment below the shield, with the Tudor rose, shamrock, and thistle engrafted on the same stem and scroll proper Argent. |motto = Libertas sine sacrificio |orders = |other_elements = Behind the shield a mantle Gules fringed and tasselled Or and lined ermine, at the top thereof the Crown of Sierra proper |banner = The flag of Sierra |previous_versions = }} National honors *Sovereign of the Celebrated Order of the Golden Poppy *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Smith I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Lewis I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Lewis II *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of the Tricolor *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of the Encircled Star *Sovereign of the Order of Merit *Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Order of the Rose of Sharon (posthumous) *Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Order of the (posthumous) *Grand Cordon of the Order of the Harmonious Kingdom (posthumous) *Grand Cordon of the Order of the Pacific (posthumous) *Sovereign of the Order of Ursa Majora (Alaska) *Sovereign of the Order of the Peacock (Hani) Civilian *Duke Marshal of the Royal Oceanographic Society *Chancellor of the King Smith University Foreign honors *Knight of the ( ) *Knight of the ( ) *Knight of the ( ) *Grand Cross of the ( ) *Grand Cross of the ( ) *Member 1st Class with Brilliants of the ( ) * ( ) *Knight of the (Prussia) * ( ) *Knight of the ( ) *Knight of the ( ) *Knight of the ( ) *Knight of the ( ) Issue Family tree Ancestry James Miller |17= 17. Charlotte Stuart, Duchess of Albany |18= 18. Jack Clemens |19= 19. Elizabeth Montgomery |20= 20. Michael Bates |21= 21. Amy Cornwall |22= 22. Franklin Stewart |23= 23. Caitlin Sherman |24= 24. Peter Wellington |25= 25. Emily Dickens |26= 26. Donald Desmond |27= 27. Deborah Hanes |28= 28. Benjamin Sanders |29= 29. Charlene Walker |30= 30. Ian Tyler Hillam |31= 31. Natalie Greene }} See also *Monarchy of Sierra *House of Columbia |years=June 23, 1927–September 18, 1945}} |years=August 15, 1893–June 23, 1927}} Category:Monarchs of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra